A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a dispenser for dispensing moist towelettes, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a dispenser for readily attaching to a roll-type toilet-tissue holder and dispensing moist towelettes from a roll of the moist towelettes.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for containers have been provided in the prior art that will be discussed below, which are in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even through these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a dispenser for readily attaching to a roll-type toilet-tissue holder and dispensing moist towelettes from a roll of the moist towelettes.